lumosityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NicholasBBQ32/2015 Training Sessions
Training Sessions 2015 (example) Date ??/??/???? : game (e.x. Speed Match) (BPI accumulation, up/down/no move) (category, Personal Best/Top 5/Completed) I usually just play the Daily Tests on Lumosity *overall (09/02/2013-present) *before subscription (Start Date: 09/02/2013) (End Date: 14/03/2013) (32 episodes) *year subscription (Start Date: 14/03/2013) (End Date: 24/06/2013) (104 episodes) *return to training (a.k.a "year subscription 2") (Start Date: 28/06/2013) (End Date: 08/08/2013) (42 episodes) *new version 1 (Start Date: 09/08/2013) (End Date: 19/11/2013) (103 episodes) *new version 2 (Start Date: 20/11/2013) (End Date: 30/11/2013) (11 episodes) *advent calendar of brain training 2013 (Start Date: 01/12/2013) (End Date: 25/12/2013) (25 episodes) *12 days of training 2013 (Start Date: 26/12/2013) (End Date: 06/01/2014) (12 episodes) *new workout (Start Date: 07/01/2014) (End Date: 23/06/2014) (168 episodes) *return to the new workout (Start Date: 27/06/2014) (End Date: 30/11/2014) (157 episodes) *advent calendar of brain training 2014 (Start Date: 01/12/2014) (End Date: 25/12/2014) (25 episodes) *12 days of training 2014 (Start Date: 26/12/2014) (End Date: 06/01/2015) (12 episodes) *2015 workout (Start Date: 07/01/2014) (End Date: ???) (6 episodes) *Total episode number: 696 episodes Games (included in my daily tests) (Overall LPI: 1832) (Highest Overall LPI: 1846) Top Games by LPI: #Familiar Faces (1999) (Pk: 1) #Speed Pack (1992) (Pk: 1) #Tidal Treasures (1947) (Pk; 3) #Star Search (1941) (Pk: 2) #Color Match (1937) (Pk: 1, 9 for old version) #Chalkboard Challenge (1921) (Pk: 3, also 3 for old version) #Ebb and Flow (1917) (Pk: 3) #Train of Thought (1908) (Pk: 2) #Observation Tower (1904) (Pk: 1) #Brain Shift (1902) (Pk: 4, 5 for old version) #Lost in MIgration (1901) (Pk: 7, 6 for old version) #Raindrops (1898) (Pk: 2) #Speed Match (1894) (Pk: 2, 3 for old version) #Word Bubbles Rising (1886) (Pk: 5) #Penguin Pursuit (1879) (Pk: 1) #Disillusion (1871) (Pk: 4) #Word Bubbles Rising (1865) (Pk: 7, 6 for old version) #Spatial Speed Match (1839) (Pk: 10, 12 for old version) #Disconnection (1832) (Pk: 6) #Word Sort (1818) (Pk: 3) #Memory Matrix (1816) (Pk: 1, also 1 for old version) & River Ranger (1816) (Pk: 21) Tie #Top Chimp (1808) (Pk: 9) #Follow That Frog (1807) (Pk: 11) #Memory Match (1797) (Pk: 11) #Rhyme Workout (1793) (Pk: 3) #Pet Detective (1788) (Pk: 21) #By the Rules (1784) (Pk: 10) #Speed Match Overdrive (1782) (Pk: 17) #Monster Garden (1772) (Pk: 7) #Pinball Recall (1770) (Pk: 1) #Word Bubbles (1758) (Pk: 7) #Playing Koi (1752) (Pk: 3) #Eagle Eye (1731) (Pk: 2) #Face Memory Workout (1728) (Pk: 4) #Disillusion version (1701) (Pk: 21) #Trouble Berwing (1645) (Pk: 28) #Birdwatching (1586) (Pk: 18) #Route to Sprout (1470) (Pk: 16) #Space Junk (1197) (Pk: 13) #Splitting Seeds (1086) (Pk: 35) Speed (LPI: 1858) *Speed Match (first appearance: 09/02/2013) (last appearance: 13/01/2015) (LPI: 1894) *Penguin Pursuit (first appearance: 12/02/2013) (last appearance: 13/01/2015) (LPI: 1879) *Spatial Speed Match (first appearance: 14/03/2013) (last appearance: 10/01/2015) (LPI: 1839) *Speed Match Overdrive (first appearance: 20/11/2013) (last appearance: 18/06/2014) (LPI: 1782) appearances *Speed Pack (first appearance: 05/02/2014 debut: 03/03/2014) (last appearance: 12/01/2015) (LPI: 1992) appearances (first two beta) *River Ranger (first appearance: 23/08/2014 debut: 14/09/2014) (last appearance: 09/01/2015) (LPI: 1816) appearances (first two beta) *Splitting Seeds (first appearance: 18/09/2014 debut: 20/10/2014) (last appearance: 16/11/2014) (LPI: 1086) appearances (first five beta) Memory (LPI: 1809) *Memory Matrix (first appearance: 09/02/2013) (last appearance: 21/11/2014) (LPI: 1816) *Familiar Faces (first appearance: 12/02/2013) (last appearance: 13/01/2015) (LPI: 1999) *Memory Match (first appearance: 15/03/2013) (last appearance: 12/01/2015) (LPI: 1797) *Pinball Recall (first appearance: 15/03/2013) (last appearance: 08/01/2015) (LPI: 1770) *Monster Garden (first appearance: 17/03/2013) (last appearance: 25/08/2013) (LPI: 1772) *Rhyme Workout (first appearance: 18/03/2013) (last appearance: 10/03/2014) (LPI: 1793) *Face Memory Workout (first appearance: 19/03/2013) (last appearance: 11/01/2014) (LPI: 1728) *Follow that Frog (first appearance: 20/11/2013) (last appearance: 29/08/2014) (LPI: 1807) appearances *Tidal Treasures (first appearance 20/06/2014 debut: 28/07/2014) (last appearance: 10/01/2015) (LPI: 1947) appearances (first one beta) Attention (LPI: 1811) *Eagle Eye (first appearance: 09/02/2013) (last appearance: 03/01/2015) (LPI: 1731) *Lost In Migration (first appearance: 10/02/2013) (last appearance: 29/12/2014) (LPI: 1901) *Space Junk (first appearance: 15/02/2013) (last appearance: 12/11/2013) (LPI: 1197) appearances *Birdwatching (first appearance: 15/03/2013) (last appearance: 20/05/2014) (LPI: 1586) *Playing Koi (first appearance: 16/03/2013) (last appearance: 25/12/2014) (LPI: 1752) *Observation Tower (first appearance: 17/03/2013) (last appearance: 12/12/2014) (LPI: 1904) *Top Chimp (first appearance: 19/03/2013) (last appearance: 01/09/2013) (LPI: 1808) appearances *Train of Thought (first appearance: 21/12/2013) (last appearance: 12/01/2015) (LPI: 1908) appearances *Star Search (first appearance: 09/05/2014 debut: 05/06/2014) (last appearance: 13/01/2015) (LPI: 1941) appearances (first four beta) *Trouble Brewing (first appearance: 19/07/2014 debut: 10/08/2014) (last appearance: 09/01/2015) (LPI: 1645) appearances (first four beta) Flexibility (LPI: 1864) *Word Bubbles Rising (first appearance: 10/02/2013) (last appearance: 11/01/2015) (LPI: 1886) *Brain Shift (first appearance: 11/02/2013) (last appearance: 17/12/2014) (LPI: 1902) *Color Match (first appearance: 13/02/2013) (last appearance: 08/01/2015) (LPI: 1937) *Disillusion (first appearance: 14/03/2013) (last appearance: 04/10/2014) (LPI: 1871) *Disillusion {2014} (first appearance: 18/10/2014 debut: 02/11/2014) (last appearance: 04/01/2015) (LPI: 1701) *Word Bubbles (first appearance: 16/03/2013) (last appearance: 10/08/2014) (LPI: 1758) *Disconnection (first appearance: 18/03/2013) (last appearance: 05/01/2014) (LPI: 1832) *Ebb and Flow (first appearance: 20/11/2013) (last appearance: 12/01/2014) (LPI: 1917) appearances Problem Solving (LPI: 1828) *Raindrops (first appearance: 10/02/2013) (last appearance: 07/09/2014) (LPI: 1898) *Raindrops {2014} (first appearance: 18/09/2014) (last appearance: 11/01/2015) (LPI: Coming soon) *Chalkboard Challenge (first appearance: 12/02/2013) (last appearance: 11/01/2015) (LPI: 1921) *By the Rules (first appearance: 13/02/2013) (last appearance: 28/12/2014) (LPI: 1784) *Route to Sprout (first appearance: 14/03/2013) (last appearance: 16/11/2013) (LPI: 1470) *Word Sort (first appearance: 17/03/2013) (last appearance: 23/04/2014) (LPI: 1818) *Pet Detective (first appearance: 27/02/2014 debut: 29/03/2014) (last appearance: 13/01/2015) (LPI: 1788) appearances (first four beta) Games not included in my daily tests *Rotation Matrix *Memory Match Overload *Memory Match Overdrive *Moneycomb *Memory Lane *Rhythm Revolution (coming soon) *Robot Factory (coming soon) *Brain Shift Overdrive *Addition, Multiplication, Subtraction and Division Storms 07/01/2015 (2015 workout, Episode 1) *Pet Detective (up) (Top 5) *River Ranger (down) (Top 5) *Raindrops version (BETA) *Star Search (up) (Top 5) *Word Bubbles Rising (up) (Completed) 08/01/2015 (2015 workout, Episode 2) *Train of Thought (up) (Completed) *Pinball Recall (up) (Completed) *River Ranger (down) (Top 5) *Color Match (down) (Completed) *Tidal Treasures (down) (Completed) Second time this month where 3 or more games have gone down, the first being 03/01/2015 09/01/2015 (2015 workout, Episode 3) *Star Search (down) (Completed) *Speed Pack (up) (Completed) *Raindrops version (BETA again) *River Ranger (up) (Personal Best) *Trouble Brewing (up) (Completed) 10/01/2015 (2015 workout, Episode 4) *Speed Pack (up) (Top 5) *Raindrops version (Stop being BETA) *Ebb and Flow (up) (Completed) *Spatial Speed Match (down) (Completed) *Tidal Treasures (up) (Completed) 11/01/2015 (2015 workout, Episode 5) *Raindrops version (still BETA) *Star Search (down) (Completed) *Train of Thought (down) (Completed) *Chalkboard Challenge (up) (Completed) *Word Bubbles Rising (up) (Top 5) 12/01/2015 (2015 workout, Episode 6) *Train of Thought (up) (Completed) *Ebb and Flow (up) (Completed) *Pet Detective (no move) (Completed) *Speed Pack (up) (Completed) *Memory Match (down) (Completed) 13/01/2015 (2015 workout, Episode 7) *Familiar Faces (no move) (Completed) *Pet Detective (up) (Top 5) *Speed Match (up) (Completed) *Penguin Pursuit (up) (Completed) *Star Search (down) (Completed) Penguin Pursuit returns after 18/07/2014 Category:Blog posts